Gern Stargazer
Gern Stargazer more commonly known as Pops is the fiery Corellian Grandfather of Rhyley Stargazer, Samuun Wynonyms and An-Taei Wynonyms. Gern was as a Militia Soldier for the Galactic Republic serving as a Tank Driver before like his father and grandfather, Lupin Stargazer, he settled on Corellia as a Ship Engineer and eventually became the owner of his family's shipyards, Stargazing Shipyards Inc. He fell in love with Annuil Gyrene whilst in the service of the Galactic Republic, however he was not accepted by Annuil's family. Ann determined to marry the man she was in love with, left her family home and got married to Gern in the weeks following staying with Gern's family whilst her husband was on duty with the Republic. Only Ann's mother and youngest sister attended the wedding, her father, brother and older sister decided not to. As Gern found his calling as a ship engineer, he had hoped that his first born Dareel Stargazer would follow in his footsteps just as Gern had with his father and grandfather however his son was taken from the family due to his innate force sensitivity. Prevented from ever seeing his first born, the ordeal of losing his son to the Galactic Republic left a scar on Gern and Ann who from then on became rather careful with their future grand-children's births as well as hiding Dareel's existence from their grandchildren. His wife would also gave birth to Tessia Stargazer, and he had hoped that his daughter would follow him into the family business, however Tessia was an unruly child, and as a teenager would often rebel against her parents eventually leading her into the brutal marriage with Raleigh Laine. With the fall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, Tessia gave birth to Gern's first grandson, Rhyley Stargazer, and learning the lessons from before, Gern enlisted the help of Garm Bel Iblis, a customer of S.S.I, to hide the child's force sensitivity from official documents. In the weeks after however, Gern's patience with Raleigh would snap, again finding his daughter bloodied and bruised by her husband, Gern went to the Laine Residence and almost beat Raleigh to death. Though he was arrested by CorSec, he was freed without charge as Raleigh fled Corellia. Tessia and Rhyley from then on lived with Gern and Ann. His daughter would later meet Taei Wynonyms, and the pair quickly fell in love and married soon after, before the birth of their children Samuun and An-Taei Wynonyms. With his family growing, Gern continued to strive to establish S.S.I within the Shipbuilding Markets, having partnered with C.E.C and DuroTech to increase S.S.I's reputation and manufacturing abilities. With he and Ann's shrewd management of the shipyards, S.S.I became quite a large organisation by the time of Corellia's Imperial Absorption. With his company seized by the Galactic Empire following the passing of the Mandate of Pecuniary and Commerce Preservation Act in 0 ABY, Gern and Ann immediately set about relocating their home to Chandrila. Leaving Corellia they resettle on Chandrila before immediately begin restarting the family business, purchasing the mining facilities of Chanmea and various shipyards, as S.S.I was re-established. With the rumoured loss of his son-in-law and youngest grandson, Tessia and Samuun soon joined Gern and Ann at Chandrila. Gern had also specifically hired Tekk Larr and Bai'yle Norssohn, two close friends of Rhyley's, in the hopes of keeping the 'family' as close together as possible. By 4 ABY S.S.I began to expand, and within a year had firmly placed itself amongst the wider community of shipwrights. With the rescue of Taei and An-Taei, and news that they, Rhyley and Bai'yle had joined the Rebellion, Gern and Ann secretly began plans to renovate Chanmea for use by the Rebel Alliance as a safe-house for it's operatives. The shipyards also began repairing Alliance vessels. During this time the Corellian spent most of his time in his shipyards overseeing the companies newest venture whilst secretly supporting the Rebel Alliance's war effort against the Empire. An old Corellian at heart, since the war became more fearsome for the Rebellion with losses at Hoth and New Plympto, Gern played on ideas of joining the Alliance as a military advisor or part of their Research and Development division, though his wife usually managed to talk him out of such schemes. In 7 ABY his family grew again, this time with the birth of his grandson's children Micah (who was named in honour of Gern whose middle name is Micah), Allya and Bai Stargazer. He and his wife would like Rhyley before them, take care of the children for most of their first year, with Rhyley placing the triplets in the care of his grandparents before going missing. Though Gern knew his grandson was safe, it did not stop the family from worrying. Disaster would strike by 8 ABY however when Chandrila and Chanmea was attacked. Again forced to see his family business and home destroyed, Gern, Ann along with Tekk and the triplets went into hiding on Ord Mantell. Though removed from their family, Gern thrived at the small outpost where he had settled, going so far to bring an operational shuttle-port to the outpost which saw a huge change in it's economy. When Rhyley finally returned to reclaim the children, his wife was shot by a bounty hunter. Even though Ann made a quick recovery, Gern knew that his wife was covering her pain in front of the rest of the family. Worried that their time together was coming to an end, Gern did as Ann requested and resettled on Orupia, not far from the home of Rhyley and his bride-to-be, Princess Kileo Dimoh who the couple had known for many years. He and Ann then began looking to once again re-establish S.S.I at Orupia, and Gern continues to hope that though neither Rhyley or An-Taei have shown an interest in inheriting the family business, that it might pass on one day to Tekk, Micah or Bai. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs